Nobody said loving you was easy
by brittanahurts
Summary: The journey of Brittany and Santana. Starting like friends, ending falling in love.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

It was school time, i didn't want to get up but i had to. My mom was screaming like crazy over a book, i don't know sometimes she's really insane but whatever, i love her.

I dress myself up and went downstairs where the food was on the table ready to be on my stomach.

"Hey mom where are you?" i said before eating the cereal.

"I'm here Britt, i'm taking a shower" my mom said, but oh no, i know exactly what she's gonna say next. "You'll have to go on the school bus" this is not happening.

"ugh okay mom, see ya later"

I was waiting for the bus and i was so nervous i was a freshman and i didn't know anyone, i was terryfied.

Later at school everyone was staring at me like if i was a weirdo and i just smiled but they ignored me. I was so sad.

"Everybody please take a sit and i'm gonna pick people to stand infront of the class and say their names" mr. shue told us and i was shaking.

"oh god please no" i whispered to myself

"Okay you" mr. shue said pointing at a girl really beautiful, with blonde hair and green eyes, she looked nice.

"Uhm well, hi. I'm Quinn Fabray" she said and everyone where like hypnotized at her beauty.

After 20 minutes, i almost knew everybody's name except of one girl.

"Hi, uhm i'm Santana Lopez" she said, she was kinda the nerd of the class, with glasses and with a beanie, i have to say she looked cute. Nobody listened to her because Quinn was saying something. Only the teacher and i were there, looking at her.

I don't know what was but, i couldn't stop staring at her, it was like magic, even with glasses she looked super cute and beautiful.

But then the horrow movie started.

"And know you girl" he said pounting at me, oh crap why. wHY.

I was walking at the front and then i fell. "shit" i thought. Everybody was laughing but then they were silent. And then i knew why.

"SHUT UP, YOU GUYS SHOULD HELP HER" quinn said looking at me and smiling. "are you okay?"

"uhm yeah i'm fine, thank you" is all i said, it was like a dream that a popular girl helped me wow

Then she sat down and everybody was staring at me. "I'm Brittany Pierce" i said finally, and i sat down again.

Then mr. shue told us about a lot of things but i didn't listen to him because it was bored.

It was lunch time and everybody ran to the hallway. I was so slow to be honest so i was alone at the classroom. Well i thought i was.

"Hey, do you wanna lunch?" Quinn said to me with a smile on her face.

"Uhmm, uhmm" think Britt think say yes. "uhhmm yes, sure why not"

We were walking at the hallway and she couldn't stop talking i wanted to punch her or something.

"Are you good in math?" i said finally. "I think i need mentor"

"Oh, sweetie do i look like a stupid nerd?, i think you're talking to the wrong person, why don't you go with the nerdie tana huh?"

"Who's that?" i said and i started to get mad at quinn, i thought she was nice.

"Oh she's right there at her locker" she said pouting at her. "Without friends as always, poor her. But it's not our fault tha she's so boring and ugly, of course, those glasses ew"

"Stop it Quinn" i said angry. " I don't know her but i bet she's nice and of course she's not ugly, she looks beautiful"

"Okay, whatever see you later" and then she ran away.

"Okay just talk to her" I said in my mind.

"Hi, i'm Britt"

"Hi, i know. I'm Santana what's up?" she said and she sound so cute.

"Well what about if we lunch together?"

"Uhm yeah of course, let's go"

We were walking on the hallway and laughing, she was so funny. I don't know why Quinn said she was boring. She's so awesome. Maybe people haven't taken the time to talk with her.

"Well it's time to go, i'll see ya tomorrow and of course i will help you with math" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yay, can't wait." i said smiling back.

I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled and she left.

"omg, why did i do that, oh my god, well it was a goodbye see you tomorrow kiss, she must think i'm crazy" i thought on my was to my house.

When i got to home, my mom asked me how was school and everything.

"So.. what about friends?"

"I met Santana, she's amazing i guess we are friends now"

"Don't screw it then"

"What are you talking about?" i said.

"Well, you know, you laugh like a maniac"

"Shut up mom" i said.

I said goodnight and went to sleep. I don't know why i was smiling so big, but i knew something.

Everything is going to **change.**


	2. Chapter 2 My nerd

I don't know what's happening, why do i feel this way?, i feel tired and i'm not doing anything, i wanna eat but i just can't.

Why am i having these thoughts? i just wanna run and dissapear, i feel like dying. Help.

"Britt, Santana is calling" my mom says before i almost faint.

"coming" i said going downstairs.

"Hey, what's up san" i don't know why but when i talk with santana everything get better.

"Hey can you come to my house? i need to tell you something"

"sure, i'm coming..."

"But wait, can you stay in my house? she cuts me off "tell your my mom i'm doing a sleepover"

"Okay see you tonight"

I go to my room and pick my clothes and then i'm outside Santana's house. Wow time goes so fast when i'm thinking about her.

Of course it goes fast. She's my best friend and_ i like her._

__"Hey Britt come in"

Wow, her house is so beautiful .

"Okay Britt, i can't handle it, i'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise me you won't get mad"

"Uhmm okay" something's wrong here...

"I'm dating someone"

"Really? who?" I don't know why but i feel kinda jealous, she my bestfriend you know..

"Sam"

"SAM WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS SANTANA" i'm so mad right now i could kill someone "SANTANA YOU CAN'T OMG"

"But he's so cute and i just like him, please don't get mad"

"HOW CANT I BE MAD HUH"

"You're my friend, you have to support me.."

"Santana i know, but how can you be in love with Sam? The same Sam that was making fun of you huh? That called you an ugly nerd."

She starts crying and it breaks my heart. "..But... If you're happy... i am happy santana"

She smiles a little bit. "Thank you Britt, you're my bestfriend, and i won't change you for anybody, never"

"You're my bestfriend too" i smile "And i will always take care of you"

We hug and we go to Santana's bedroom. We watch a movie and we talk of a lot of things.

I feel so good whem i'm with her, i can be myseld. Not that shy girl that everybody hates because is bestfriend with the hottest girl of the school. They are hypocrites. Santana had a makeover and now everybody wants to be her friend. I don't blame them. She's so hot. But they don't see what i see, what i see since the beginning, that she's beautiful. With glasses or without them. She's still a nerd but now she's hot nerd like people call her.

I don't care if she's dating Sam.

She's still my nerd.


	3. Chapter 3 My Santana

Well, now it's time to go to school... again.

I don't know how i feel about Santana kissing Sam like all day, i don't like it, at all.

The only good thing about this high school is that we have a lot of free time so it's cool.

I'm so excited about San's birthday in like 3 weeks because she bought a beautiful red dress that i know she's gonna rock it and her house is so beautiful and you could say she's rich so i know the place is gonna be even more beautiful and honestly i can't wait to the party, we are gonna have so much fun, i know it.

But now i'm here sitting on the terraces by myself, "Where's Santana?".

The terraces are like our sanctuary. We always come here and talk like 2 hours daily because we always skip math, i mean i hate math and know that we told the math teacher that Santana was my "mentor" she thinks we are studying but no. We're totally talking about other things.

"Hey, i'm here!" Finally, i was getting worried. "Sorry, i'm late"

"I know, now we have like only one hour to talk, Where have you been? I haven't see you like in all day, i didn't even see you on the bathroom" maybe i sounded kinda stalker but what? it's the truth.

"Oh, i was with Sam..."

"Oh, now is Sam more important than me okay, i'm fine." I said but in sarcastic mood

"Hahahaha omg NEVER okay? Never."

"Okay, now tell me everything about him."

We talked all the hour and she sounded happy so i was happy for her but i don't know i just don't want her to be dating anyone. I feel kinda..uhmm jealous? i shouldn't because she's only my friend. I don't know what's happening but one thing is sure, i'm never gonna leave her, she's so important to me, she's like, the most important person in the world to me and that says something because we met a month ago so this thing is going fast.

Now here i am, on Spanish class but mr shue left so i'm drawing.

"Hey Brittany"a boy says but i don't know who is until i turn my face and there he is, Sam Evans. One of the most popular guys in the school he's kinda cute but he was mean before but people are saying he's changing, and i hope that's true because i want to see Santana with a good guy.

"Uhm, Hi"

"Well, i'm Sam and i know you're my Santana's bestfriend right?" I wanna slap him and i don't even know why. *My Santana* Really? No. She's mine, i mean she's my best friend so i don't like that at all.

"Uhm yeah i know you're Sam, and yeah i'm her best friend, can i help you?"

"I just want to talk and say that you shouldn't be worried, i really like Santana and i'm not playing with her or anything i-"

"So why you called her ugly nerd at the beginning huh?" i cut him off but he was being a hypocrite.

"I wanted to explain so.." yeah sure. "I was an asshole, i just wanted to belong so i said a lot og mean things but that wasn't me so please forgive me and trust me when i say i really like Santana and i won't hurt her okay?"

I don't know what to say, he seems saying the true but i just can't. "Okay but if she gets hurt i swear-"

"She won't" Is all he says before he leaves because Mr. Shue come to the classroom.

Should i believe him? maybe, i don't know.

All i can think now is that i feel lonely, Santana is with Sam and i'm here in my room, alone.

I should probably have more friends i don't wanna be like a creepy animal behind Santana. Of course she will always be my best friend but i should probably talk to other people too.

But they won't be like her.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

Well, here i am looking for some friends because i feel alone.

I'm here playing with a little ball that i found in the bathroom but then suddenly the ball goes away from my hands and a small brunetter girl comes.

She ducks and holds the ball "Hey, here is"

"Oh Thank you, uhhmm I'm Brittany" I say kind of nervous. Because is like i don't know making friends makes me feel sometimes weird.

"No problem. I'm Rachel i think i saw you on the first day when you fall.."

"Oh yeah.." I say so asshamed. oh my god i can't believe people still remember that.

"But don't worry, i didn't laugh because that always happens to me" and she smiles.

"Would you lunch with me?" i smile back.

"Of course c'mon"

We go to the garden and sit down. This day feels so warm. It's a good day, i like these days.

But then we see Quinn coming. _oh no._

"Hey gurls what you guys doing here" she says kind of tired, i bet she was on cheerios rehersal.

"Well we were eating and talking, we just met you know" Rachel says and she's blushed.

"Oh well i hope you guy have a good time, i wish i could stay but now i have to go with my coach to her office maybe i'm on troubles, see ya later"

She runs away and i'm staring at Rachel.

"What?"

"What's going on between you and Quinn?" she's a little confused with the question but i don't know i feel like something's wrong here.

"Uhm, nothing she's kind of my friend i don't know exactly..." she says blushing "Why?"

"I don't know i just felt like a tension between you both that's all"

"Well, i really want to be her friend but i'm not popular or anything and i'm not pretty enought to her so.."

"Of course you're beautiful! And i don't know but when i first met Quinn she was mean.."

"Yeah i know but she's changing, everyone is, like that boy Sam.."

Sam, ugh. I don't even want to hear his name.

"Oh yeah, he's my Santana's boyfriend"

"Santana is your best friend right?"

"Yep, but you're saying that Quinn is changing?"

"Yes, because if she were the same mean girl she was, she wouldn't come and sit with us here at the garden, don't you think?"

It's true. The Quinn i met was such a lady, but i really hope she's changing and the Quinn i saw minutes ago i really liked.

Rachel and I go to different classes so we say goodbye and i go to the bathroom first.

Someone slaps my butt and i almost punch her.

But there she is, beautiful as always.

"Hey BrittBritt"

"Santana you scared me, i was about to punch you" i say sighing.

"I bet you were"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well i was waiting for you, i wanted to tell you something and i know that you always come to the bathroom before classes so... here i am"

At first i feel kinda happy because she knows what i do and everything, everything she does is perfect. Just like her.

"Well tell me" I smile.

"Sam and i broke up"

"Really did he-"

"No, he didn't do anything, i broke up with him"

"Why?" I say kind of happy, because she's not hurt or anything.

"Well because we kind of just met and i don't know him very well, so maybe we can date later when we know each other best" and she smiles. " And.. i think i'm falling in love with someone else.."

"Really? Who?"

"I can't tell you because i don't know if he likes me back but don't worry you will know"

We left the bathroom holding our pinkies. We always do that. It's like our sign.

Who is Santana's love? I really want to know but she said i'll know so...

This was a great day i met Rachel, Quinn is a better person, Santana and Sam are not together, I shouldn't be happy about that but i just don't like Sam. And now i'm going to Santana's house because we're having a sleepover and the best part is that her mom is not in home so we can do everything we want.

I just can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_After the night of the sleepover_

I woke up and then i saw her, she was in front of me, asleep. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. We were like face to face. I could feel her breath.

It was like a dream.

I stayed there staring at her sleeping and then she woke up.

But i didn't move, neither did her.

"Hi, good morning pretty" i said with a smile.

"Hey, sorry it's too late but i was living a dream"

"living a dream?"

"Yeah.. that you were in my bed... with me... in this position"

I couldn't breath i don't know why i'm feeling this, she's just my friend but i like it, i actually love it.

She gets close to me, she sees me and then it happens.

She gets closer and kisses me. I'm tasting her warm lips. I only kisses a guy before and i thought it was good but this, this is wonderful.

I kissed her back and we kisses more and more and then...

I wake up.

"Shit"

"Hey, why shit?" Santana says with a warming smile, she's sitting on her desk.

"Uhhm, nothing it was a dream"

"A good dream?"

"Yeah, it was perfect..." I said kinda shy.

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe later..."

She smiled and hold my hand and we went downstairs were we ate cereal.

I can't believe i dreamed that. Like how?. Santana is my friend why did i like her kiss. Well it was a dream anything can happen there. But i just.. i don't know what's happening to me, she changes me and i just can't control myself.

I think i might be _in love with her._

What?

No that's impossible... i'm not gay. I'm not.

But she... i want her. I need her.

I say a quick goodbye a kiss her cheek and go away almost running.

_what's happening to me?_

_why did i dream that?_

_i want her._

_i need her._

_i just love her. _

_i want to be with her._

_maybe the reason i was always jealous was because i want to be by her side._

_But if i'm feeling this it means that..._

I'm gay, i'm gay and i just can't change it.

But i don't want people to see me like a weirdo. I just can't.

Maybe Santana will go away, maybe she will be afraid of me and i don't want that. I don't want her to be apart from me.

She's my world now.

And i would do anything to be with her.

I get to home wet. Because it was raining outside and i literally stayed in the center of the park to think what to do with this thing. I should be proud you know, because i have met gay people before and they love each other more than some straight people but i didn't think i was a lesbian.

"Brittany! Why are you wet? I called Santana and she said that you left her house like 2 hours ago and her house is not that far, where have you been then?"

"I was thinking in the park"

"What were you thinking then?"

"Mom..." i wanted to cry because what about if she doesn't like the idea of me being gay and i love her.

"Yes Britt? What's happening?"

"Mommy i just... please promise me you will love me"

"Britt, i will always love you okay? What's happening honey, you're starting to scare me.."

"Mom, I like a girl and i'm starting to love her... I've never felt this way for someone before but when i'm with this girl... Santana... When i'm with her i finally understand what people talk, when they talk about love. Since i met her, something changed in me and i don't want other boys or girls. I just want her and i don't know what to do to hide this feeling, I'm gay. I'm gay and i can't change it please mom don't judge me i-"

"Britt, if that's what you feel, i'm okay with it okay? I don't care if you love a girl. I only want you to be happy" I start crying and she hugs me. "I'm really happy that you told me okay? And if one day you date a girl, i want to know her okay? Because i want to know the love of your love" I stare at her and kiss her on her cheek.

"I love you mom, thank you"

"I love you more Brittany okay? Don't forget it. Now go to your room and take a bath"

I go upstairs and i can't believe that just happened. She didn't judge me or anything. I'm really happy about it. Now the only problem her i how will i tell Santana.

But she's not gay so i have to change this feeling.

But i can't.


	6. Chapter 6

I take a quick bath and then i'm on my way to Santana's house i don't know what i'm gonna do anyways, i think i just have to pretend that everything's fine and keep being her friend. Because i don't want to loose her because of this.

i knock the door and then there's the girl i wanted to see so bad.

She left for 3 days to go to shopping because her birthday is in 1 week. So we talked on the phone and we texted often like every 30 minutes we were texting and everything. Things best friends do.

She told me she wanted to tell me something but she didn't because she wanted to tell me infront of me that "thing". I wonder what that is...

"Hey babe!" she says with a huge smile on her face

"Hi San! I've missed you so much."

"Aw me too Britt but don't worry i'm all yours right now" I swallow a little, ugh she always makes me feel like this, she's the cutest.

I come in and i see she's alone.

"Where's your mom? I thought you said she was here 20 minutes ago"

"Oh yeah, she left she had to go to the school for some things i don't exactly what but, let's not talk about that okay?" okay, cool because i don't want to talk about that, i just want to know what is that important. "I have to tell you about that thing, you know..."

"Oh yes please because i've been wonder and.."

Something happens and i can't finish the sentense.

She's kissing me, she really is. I'm surprised but i just close my eyes and kiss her back. Her lips are so soft and it tastes like lipstick. I feel like flying.

She pulls herself back and smiles. "I know you wanted to do it, i see how you look at me Britt, you look like me like if you are.."

"In love with you" i cut her off.

"Yes, in love with me"

I smile and kiss her again. But the thing is that she kisses me back and i can't believe this is not a dream.

She sighs. "The best kiss i ever gave to anybody" i smile.

"So what are we gonna do? People have to know we are ga-"

"gay? I'm not gay Britt"

"What? But you're in love with m-"

"I'm not" she cuts me off "I'm just trying to frind myself and yes i'm attracted to you but that doesn't mean anything, we are just best friends and best friends make out all the time"

I'm so confused and mad at the same time. "So you only want to make out with me but you're so scared of people to know right?"

"Why do you sound mad huh? You don't have to. It's not like i'm using you, i really like you"

"I can't believe it. I love you Santana. I do. And this is hurting me really bad i just-"

She kisses me and then she says. "I'm not gay but i like this and you have to understand that this is what best friends do okay?"

"Okay" I smile and i'm just not thinking.

I don't like this but i don't know. If i want to be with her at least this is going to be. That's all.

I go to my home and i feel empty.

"She doesn't like me, she doesn't love me, i'm nothing" i sigh and cry a little.

I think i should find people like me. I love Santana but she's not gay. Well, that's what she thinks of.

But i have to go my own way and let Santana finds hers. Maybe with a cute guy like Sam or i don't know.

Fuck.

What i'm doing this?

Because Santana doesn't likes you, right.

She has to stop kissing me and find her happiness and i don't think that's with me.

I'm so confused right now i just want to be happy.

I want her.


	7. Chapter 7

That's it.

Tomorrow's Santana's party and i have to bring a date but who?

Everyone knows i'm gay now because i told Quinn and she told everybody, but i told her to do that, and she's like really protective with me. She told everybody if any of them make fun of me she would do something so them could pay for it.

She has changed a lot, wow.

I never thought the Quinn i met would do something like that for me, i really like her. She's a really good friend.

The weird thing is that nobody has look at me weird or something.

Kurt, a guy from my history class, told me that everyone already knew before Quinn told them. He said it was obvious the way i looked at Santana. And he also said he got my back and he really wants to be friends with me.

That's nice.

I didn't know i was that obvious but i mean, he's gay so he clearly knows what it feels like.

I go to the bathroom and i hear someone crying.

A girl cames out and it's Rachel.

"Oh my god, Rachel what's wrong?"

she starts crying stronger and i hug her. "I-i-i'm so stup-pid"

"You're not Rachel, tell me what's wrong please, i'm your friend"

She sighs. "You have to promise you won't tell anybody okay?"

i nod. "A while ago i was with Quinn and we were talking about..about our... relationship..ah" i look at her with a little of surprise. "You have to know that you're not the only one who fell in love with her best friend Britt."

"You are.."

"I'm gay, yes i am" she cuts me off. "We don't want people to know but Quinn wants.."

"You shouldn't be asshamed Rach"

"I know, i know" she sighs "But everybody loves Quinn and they also love you so they don't make a big deal about it, but everybody hates me and i know they will make fun of me and i don't want to. I just can't"

"Rachel i got your back, everything's gonna be okay. And they don't hate you okay?"

she hugs me. "You're a really good friend. Quinn told me the same and she's the best girlfriend i could ever ask for. I will be strong for her" i feel happy for her, i wish i could be able to say that. "But i know Santana is a really good girlfriend too, right?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's not a lesbian."

"What?" she says confused. "Don't lie to me. You look at each other in love. C'mon"

"I'm telling you the truth. Yes we kissed but she says she's not gay and she only makes this to have some fun" i feel bad and tears came down my face.

"Oh Britt, i'm sorry. Don't be sad okay" she hugs me. "I'm gonna give you some advice and you have to promise you will do it"

I nod. "You have to tell her you're not a toy. She cannot play with your feelings so you have to tell her you'll be just friends okay? Best friends don't kiss"

"But Rachel i love her" and i start crying. "I don't care if she doesn't loves me back i just want to be with her"

"Brittany you can't hurt yourself okay? You have to tell her. It's the right thing"

I nod and hug her. "You're a really good friend"

She hugs me back and we get out of the bathroom.

I get to my house and i'm surprised to see Santana there.

"Hey you're here" she smiles and i melt.

Ugh.

She's adorable.

"Yeah, how did you get in?"

"OH your mom was here a while ago, where have you been?"she says with a sad face. "I've been looking for you and calling you and you didn't answer"

"Sorry, i was busy"

"Busy?" she says kinda mad. "You're busy even to me?

"Yes. I was helping Rachel with some troubles"

"Oh, you were helping her about Quinn and her right?" I nod. "Everybody knows it now. Tina texted me telling me about it. I'm happy for them. I know they are in love."

"What about us Santana?" i say kind of mad. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything Britt. I'm not in love with you. You have to understand"

I start to cry. "That's not true Santana. Just accept it." i clean the tears. "You're just scared but i can help you. Everything's gonna be okay baby"

She kisses me. "Britt, you have to understand...that i'm uhm.. not gay. Get it?"

"So why are you doing this huh? Why are you playing with me" i cry again. "I can't do this anymore"

"Britt i-"

"No, it's fine. Santana we are going to be just friends. No kisses or anything. You're hurting me" i look at her. "I love you but i can't do this anymore."

"i'm sorry Britt" she hugs me. "You will always be my best friend. I'm just not ready"

I knew it. She's just scared and i understand her. This is not easy.

She goes and then i sit in the couch and start to cry harder.

"I just love her so much" i scream. "Why is life so hard" And i'm sobbing when my moms come to the house.

"Britt what's wrong" she hugs me

"I love her mom, i love her"

"It's okay Brittany it's okay everything's gonna be okay"

I don't remember what happens next but i'm my bed right now.

I wake up in the middle of the night and i stare at a picture of me and Santana.

"I love you"

But this love just hurts too much.


	8. Chapter 8 Time of my life

Okay. This is it. Today's the day.

My mom calls me from downstairs literally screaming.

"BRITTANY COME HERE RIGHT NOW SOMEONE IS CALLING YOU"

I go downstairs running and i almost fall. But i did hit my toe.

Ouch.

"You okay?"

"Yes mom. Who is it?"

"It's Quinn" she sighs. "I've talking to here like more than an hour, this girl really likes to talk" she gives me the phone and goes to the kitchen.

Well, that's true. Quinn really likes to talk with almost everyone.

"Hey Q, what's up?"

"Hey! Are you going to your Santana's party?"

My Santana?

"Uhm, yeah. And she's not mine.."

"Ugh don't even say it. I really want you both dating. And i talked to her yesterday and-"

"And?" i cut her off.

"Stuff. I can't tell you about it." she sighs. "Anyways do you want to go with me and my girl?"

My girl. I just love how they call each other _my girl. _It's just too cute. They are so cute. I hope one day i'll be able to call someone like that..

"I don't know, it's okay if i'm going with you both? I don't want to be annoying.."

"Please, you are not annoying!" she cuts me off "And we don't want you to see you by yourself. Because Rachel told me you didn't have a date"

"Okay, i'm going with you both"

"Yay. Okay see you later bye sweetie!"

I hung up and go upstairs.

"Hey, do you want money?" my mom says smiling.

"Uhhm well i was going to search one in my closet but.." i say in a sarcastic mood. "But if you want to give me some.. I think i can deal with it"

"You dork" she smiles and gives me some money.

"Thanks mom, i love you"

"Yeah of course you do" she laughs and goes to her room.

I take a shower and i dress up. I'm wearing some shorts and a white shirt. Something casual.

I like being comfortable.

"I'm going mom!" i scream. "See you later"

"Okay take care!"

I get to the mall and i get in my favorite store.

There's a lot of dresses because it's really hot outside.

"Hey can i prove it?"

"Of course" a young lady tolds me. She seems nice. "Over there" she points at a small louver.

I prove 5 dresses and i end up with two.

A red dress kind of long and a blue dress a little short but still feel comfortable.

I pay for both and i go to buy a frappuccino.

"Brittany?"

I turn around and i see her.

"Santana! Hi, what are you doing here?" i said her with surprise. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to the party?"

"Yeah, but i really wanted a frappuccino. It's my birthday anyways so.."

"That's true!" i cut her off. I'm so silly. "Happy Birthday babe!" i hug her and she hugs me back. But i feel like something's wrong.

"Thank you" she says shyly.

"Are you okay S?"

she sighs. "You know me so well."

i smile. "That's because i lo- i know you."

She smiles sadly. "I know" she breaths. "Everything's okay but i miss you B.."

"I miss you too. But we haven't talked in like 7 hours or so?" i smile. "That's not a lot"

"That's an eternity to me."

Santana. How i love her.

"Can you promise that we are going to talk often like before?" she says opening her eyes big. "Please? Can you forgive me for being an idiot with you?"

"You're not an idiot. And yes, we'll talk more often okay?"

"Pinky promise?" she says.

Ugh, she's so cute.

"Pinky promise" i reply with a smile.

Our pinkies find each other and i can feel a connection. And i know she feels that too because she smiles.

"Well, i gotta goy now" She says getting up. "My mom might be getting crazy"

She kisses me on my cheek and walks aways. "See you later!" she screams.

I smile and then she dissapears.

I always feel this way when i'm with her. It must be love.

I get to my home and i start to get ready. My mom tells me to put the blue dress. She says my eyes sees brighter.

I think that too and i dress up.

"You look beautiful" my mom says with a smile. And i smile her back.

I go downstairs and i see Quinn and Rachel talking on the cough holding hands. I smile.

"Oh my god" Rachel says. "You look like a princess"

"So true. You look beautiful Brittany" Quinn replies with a smile.

"Thank you. You both look gorgeous too huh" they smile.

Quinn is wearing an aqua dress that matches with her eyes and Rachel is wearing a cute pink dress. Both look beautiful.

"Ready to go?" Quinn says.

"Wait a minute girls!" my mom screams. "I wanna take a picture"

She takes it and then adds. "Have fun!"

"We will! Love you mom. Goodbye"

We're on the car and we're almost on her house.

"This is gonna be fun!" Rachel says. "Everyone's gonna be there"

"I know right? It's gonna be priceless" I reply.

"Well, i really hope Santana leaves her room open." Rachel gives her a soft knock. "Haha sorry. It was a joke"

"Oh Quinnie" Rachel says and kisses her.

Well, we are here.

"oh my god." i say.

The house is full and it looks wonderful. Wow.

We get in to the house and we saw Santana.

"Hey Happy Birthday!"Rachel and Quinn say and hug her.

"Why thank you" she says with a smile and Quinn and Rachel go. But before they do, they wink at me.

Omg those dorks.

"Hey" Santana says.

She's wearing a lady-killer red dress.

She looks like a goddess.

"Wow i mean just wow. You look wonderful." I say.

"Thank you. You look really pretty too" she says with a smile. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah, of course." I smile her back.

Oh my god. What is air.

We danced like an hour and the we got tired and we sit on the couch. Everyone is dancing so the living room is empty.

"This is so fun!" I say laughing.

"I'm glad you're having fun!"and then she stops. "Oh my god. I love that song. Do you wanna dance with me?"

It's a slow song. I'm surprised she said it.

"Uhmm, of course."

She takes my hand and we run outside because there's where the people is dancing.

She holds my waist and my hand at the same time and pulls myself against her.

I can't believe she's doing this. We're like infront of everyone at school.

But nobody's watching. That's weird.

We dance all the song. And i'm pretty sure this is a dream. We are against each other, dancing slow and i just don't wanna wake up of this dream.

The song ends and i open my eyes and i see Santana infront of my face.

"I love you" she says and kisses me on my lips.

Her lips. Her soft lips. I close my eyes and enjoy her lips against mine.

Why did she do it? Everyone's watching.

She pull herself off and smiles.

"Santana i-"

"I love you." she says cutting me off. "I don't care about what people think. I love you Santana, I love you. And i wanna be with you. I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore."

I smile and tears came down my face.

"It's everything okay baby?" she says a little worried.

"It's that, i'm just too happy."

She kisses me again. And we dance all night.

"So.. do you wanna be my girlfriend?" she says shyly.

"Of course i want to, silly!" I say and i kiss her.

I can't believe this is actually happening.

This is the best day of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh, my head hurts...

It must be that i didn't sleep.

Well, i was just too happy because i have Santana as a girlfriend and it was the best night of my life.

I still can't believe it.

I go downstairs and i see my mom reading a new book about some diseases.

"Hey, why are you reading that?" i say confused.

"Uhmm, because i want to know more things." she says acting a little weird. "But good morning Brittany, how was the party? did you have fun?"

"Mom, it was the best party of my entire life." i sigh. "Santana is now my girlfriend!" i say with a big smile.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" she says smiling back and giving me a hug.

I told her all the story of what happened while we drink some water. It doesn't taste like normal water but i guess it has some flavor.

"Mom, my head hurts, can you give me some medicine or something?"

"Are you okay? What do you feel?" she says worried. "Does you body hurts-"

"Mom, i have a headache, i'm okay." i say cutting her off. "What''s happening?"

"Uhm, nothing baby." she says hugging me. "You're gonna be okay, i'll make you some tea."

She goes to the kitchen and i know that something is wrong. She's acting really weird. But maybe she's overreacting. Moms are like that.

"Here, drink it all." she says giving me the tea. It looks a little green. Ew.

"But mom... it looks gross."

"I don't care drink it." she says.

I nod and i drink it. It doesn't taste that bad to be honest.

"Okay i gotta go now." i say pulling the tea away. "i'm gonna be late to school."

She kisses me. "Good luck with everything, have fun."

"Mom, it's school. It's not fun." she laughs.

And i get out.

She's acting weird. She's weird to be honest but i don't know. I'm pretty sure something's happening.

I get to school and i lay under a tree.

I close my eyes and i feel that someone is coming but i'm too lazy to open my eyes.

But then i feel some lips on mine.

I open my eyes and i smile.

"Hi, Britt." Santana says with a smile.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you and Quinn were on cheerleader practice." i say smiling.

Quinn convinced her to join. Because she says they need hot girl and everything. But also Santana is such a good dancer. And she seems really happy to be there. So if she's happy, i am.

"I sneaked out.." she says lying by my side. "I wanted to see you."

"But you shouldn't. Coach Sue is really mean."

"It's okay, she's not there." She stares at me for a minute. "Are you okay baby? You seem a little sick."

"I'm okay i guess, but i'm also confused. My mom is acting really weird and i think my head is going to explode or something."

"Everything's gonna be okay." she kisses my forehead. "I gotta go now but i think you should go to your house okay? Rest a little."

She kisses my cheek and goes away.

I get up and i decide to go. I really feel like a zombie right now.

I open the door and i see my mom talking on the phone.

"Okay, i'll do it" she says and looks at me surprised. "Oh wait she's here i gotta go." she hungs up and looks at me. " What's happening? Why are you here so early?"

"My head hurts a lot mom" i say with almost tears on my eyes.

"Everything's gonna be okay baby, okay?" she hugs me and i know she wants to cry.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I'm okay, everything's gonna be okay." she repeats.

I lay on the couch while i listen to some music.

"Mom" i call her. "Is everything okay? you are acting weird."

"I'm okay" she says stroking my hair. "You're gonna be okay. I will always be here for you." she smiles.

It's all i listen before i fall asleep.

Well, i really hope everything will be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: hey everybody tell me what you think about it. happy reading :D

I've been in bed two days i don't even remember anything. I have fever and i think my brain is not working.

Crap.

"Good morning sweetie." my mom says with a tea on her hands.

"Hey mom, is everything okay what did i miss while i was dead?" i say with sarcasm.

"well..." my mom says. "Santana has been here a lot of time, she's really worried but you only have fever that's nothing to be worried about. You're going to be okay." my mom sighs and she seems sad.

"Why are you sad then?"

"I just.." she sighs. "I don't like to see you all day on the bed. You're always jumping and laughing so.." Someone knocks the door before she finishes the sentence. "It must be Santana."

I feel a little better with that and i smile. My mom goes to the door and i hear she says. "She's up there."

I settle down and then i see Santana on the door. "Can i come in?" she says with a smile.

I nod. "Ugh, i've been really worried. I miss you so much." she says sitting on my bed next to me.

"Well, i don't remember much."

"Yes, you've been like a zombie." she laughs. "You look really cute sleeping." and she kisses me on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much." and i see her eyes full of tears.

"What? What are you talking about?" i say worried.

"i.. i'm.. IN SCHOOL!" she says. "Yes, i'm going to miss you on the school.."

"You're lying, tell me what's happening." i hold her hand.

"Nothing, i'm telling the truth." she kisses me and when she pulls away i see tears.

I hate see her crying but why.

"Please tell me."

"I need to go, i'll see ya later." and she goes almost running.

I don't get it. Where is she going. Is she okay?

"Mom!" i scream. "Can i go to the school?"

"What?" she screams back. "No you're crazy, you can't"

Ugh. I knew it.

"Hello, hello" someone says and i recognize the voice.

How i wouldn't?

"Hey Q."

"Hey, don't forget about me." Rachel says holding an ice cream. She gives it to me. "Hope you like it."

"Thank you, shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"Yes, we should" Quinn says. "But we are badass, right Rach?"

She laughs. "Yes we are. And we missed you so much. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, i am. But Santana is weird. She told me she was going to miss me but..."

"She hasn't told you.." Rachel says.

"Shut up!" Quinn cuts her off. "Santana has to tell her. Not us"

"What is happening?" i say confused. "Where's she going? SHe can't leave me. no! she can't" i scream.

"Calm down." Rachel says holding my hand.

But it's too late. I'm already crying.

She's leaving. She's leaving. No she's not. Yes she is.

I don't know what happens next but i'm already sleeping.

I think i cried a lot but i still feel pain.

I never felt this happy before. She's my... my soulmate. She can't leave me.

When i'm with her i finally now what love feels like.

I don't want her to go.

I don't care what i'm going to do but i won't let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

"Santana?" i say. "Santana!" i scream while i see her car going.

She sees me and i see her crying. "I love you!" she screams and i can see tears on her eyes.

I run to her car but it's too late.

She left me, she left me and she didn't even tell me about it. She didn't say goodbye.

I sit on the ground and i start to read her letter.

_"Hi Britt. Sorry for not saying goodbye, it hurts so much. I don't like goodbyes. I'll be back... i hope so. We had to go for some troubles but i won't forget about you. I'll try to text you but i don't know if i could. This is not a break up okay? you will always be my girlfriend and you will always be on my thoughts. I love you and i'm sorry. With love, Santana."_

"No." i whisper. "No!" i scream. I start crying, i can't be without her.

I go to my house and i see Quinn and Rachel sitting on the couch.

They look at me surpised and i know that my eyes are full with tears.

"Santana..." Quinn says. "We're so sorry but you have to understand that she hates goodbyes and she didn't want to cry."

i sit on the couch next to rachel. "But it's not fair" i say cleaning my tears.

"We know sweetie." Rachel says holding my hand. "But everything's gonna be okay"

She hugs me and then Quinn joins to the hug too.

But i don't feel any better.

I go to my room for a while and then go downstairs and i'm surprised to still see Quinn and Rachel there. They are talking to my mom but they are crying.

"Is everything okay?" i say worried.

"Yes." Rachel says cleaning her nose. "We are just sad over Santana."

Santana. I cried a river for her. I already miss her.

"Yes, Santana." Quinn says. "I already miss her too... just like you"

Suddenly Rachel hugs me. "You just have to know that we're here for you and we love you"

"Thanks, i love you both too."

Quinn gets up and holds Rachel's hand. "I think it's time to go." she kisses my cheek and says goodbye to my mom. "We'll see you later."

I nod and sit with my mom.

"She left mommy, she left me." i say crying.

"You have to be strong baby okay?" she says cleaning my tears. "Let's go eat something."

We eat some cereal because i don't want anything so at least a cereal works.

"Mom, do you think she's going to come back?"

"I think she will okay?"

I nod and for a moment i feel happy because i know that she would never leave me behind...

Or at least i wouldn't


End file.
